Flash Possible
by kingogames16
Summary: Disclaimer: Kim possible is owned by Disney and the Flash is owned by DC comics. This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Drakken: At Last! Now that I have the Trans-dimensional Vortex Inducer, I'll be able to begin my most diabolical plan ever. Hahahahaha….

She-Go: Yeah…uh-huh, remember what happened the last time you used that thing?

Drakken: Not exactly, that event escapes me. I'm sure it wasn't that bad, She-Go.

She-Go: not that bad?! Not that bad?! We were trapped inside multiple TV shows! When we finally did escape, the device exploded

Drakken: Oh…yeah, I forgot. I never did repair it after that. No matter, I have a full-proof plan on how we can acquire the parts we need, without ever alerting Kim Possible.

She-Go: ok, first off, your plans are never full-proof so stop saying they are. Secondly, the minute we steal anything, Kimmie's tech geek….

Drakken: Let me stop you right there, She-Go. I never said we were stealing anything. We will purchase the parts we need.

She-Go: Whoa whoa whoa, let me see if I understand correctly, we're going to buy and not steal the parts we need? Nice thinking outside the box Dr. D, I'm actually impressed, but with what money are we going to do this?

Drakken: The money is already taken care of. When I took the money form the buffoon, I kept ten million of it as emergency funding. Kim Possible will never see it coming, thus making the perfect plan! Hahaha…..

_Meanwhile at Middleton High_

Ron: Hey Monique, have you seen KP?

Monique: She never showed up for home room. I thought you two were supposed to be riding together.

Ron: She was still asleep when I got to her house. Dr. Possible said she was up late last night, studying for some test that Mr. Barkin was giving today.

Monique: Ron, that test was today, in home room which she never showed up for.

_Kim comes bursting through the doors, running strait to her locker._

Kim: I'm here, Monique, no thanks to Ron. Why didn't you wake me up?

Ron: Waking people up, isn't really my thing. I prefer to just let them wake up on their own.

Monique: Kim now's not the time to talk, girl. Barkin's looking for you and if he finds you, you're going to get…..

Mr. Barkin: Detention! Friday, after school. Don't be late! I'm sure you can manage that, Possible.

Kim: And my late streak has officially caught up to me. With the exception of missions, I've been late to everything I can possible think of. The only reason I haven't been fired from work is because my boss owes me a huge favor.

Ron: Ah, come on KP, I'm sure that isn't the reason. I'm willing to bet she just thinks you're irreplaceable.

Monique: Actually, Ron, Kim has it spot on.

_Kim pulls out the kimmunicator and calls wade._

Kim: Wade, please tell me there's a sitch the needs my help!

Wade: Sorry Kim, it's been quiet all morning. Not even Drakken or She-Go are up to any good. Today's just your old fashioned peaceful day.

Kim: Swell! Thanks anyway Wade. Do you think you could do a scan for anything out of the ordinary? I need something to take my mind off this late streak I've been having.

Wade: No problem Kim. I'll call you if anything comes up.

Kim: Please and thank you.

_Kim puts the kimmunicator back into her pocket. Meanwhile back at Drakken's lair, Drakken has managed to develop a device in order to use the Trans-dimensional Vortex Inducer._

She-Go: Ok Dr. D, my curiosity is starting to get the better of me. What exactly is the plan? I know the end game is to take over the world, but I just can't figure out how you're going to do that with just the Inducer.

Drakken: The plan, She-Go, is to leave.

She-Go: I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. For a second there, I could have sworn you said that the plan is to leave.

Drakken: I did! I'm tired of Kim Possible thwarting my perfectly evil plans, but with the Inducer being fully functional, I'll be able to travel to a dimension in which Kim Possible doesn't exist!

She-Go: Alright, that's it! I have just lost all hope of the plan ever working, so just to be clear, until Kimmie and the goofy sidekick of hers walk through that door, I'm just going to sit here and do absolutely nothing.

_Drakken switches on the machine as She-Go sits down._

Drakken: Fine, have it your, but I assure you she-Go, that the inducer will do exactly as it was designed to do. For in one short hour, the Inducer will reach critical mass, thus tearing a hole into the very fabric of this dimension! Not even Kim Possible will be able to stop me! Hahahahaha…..

_Thirty minutes later, back at Middleton High…_

Ron: Ah, come on KP. It's not like it's the end of the world. Everyone is late to a few events from time to time.

Kim: It's not just a few events, Ron! With the exception of our missions, I've been late to every event I've been a part of for the last two months.

_As Kim is putting her books in her locker, Monique walks up and whispers to Ron._

Monique: So, how is she taking the lateness issue?

Ron: Not well, she's in more of a funk now than she was when she got here. I mean come on, not even Rufus has been able to talk any sense into her.

Monique: Ron, you do know that Rufus is a naked mole rat and can't talk, right?

Ron: Rufus can talk, you know just not perfect English. Ain't that right buddy?

_Rufus pops out of Ron's' pants pocket._

Rufus: Right! (While simulating a thumbs up.)

_Beep….Beep….Beep..Beep_

Kim: What's the sitch, Wade?!

Wade: Bad news, Kim! You were right to have me do some digging on the villains.

Kim: Let me guess, something major?

Wade: Very major. I couldn't find any theft reports, so I decided to look for any outrageous purchases within the last five hours. And guess whose name showed up.?

Kim: Senor Senior Senior

Wade: Actually, it was Drakken and She-Go, which is why it seemed so quiet. They were trying to avoid detection, which surprisingly worked.

Kim: Any clue as to what they might be building?

Wade: Not until about five minutes ago, when my scanners picked up a massive energy build-up in the very center of Middleton.

Ron: But there's nothing there except undeveloped land.

Wade: That's the weird part, but get this; the energy signature is an exact match to the Trans-dimensional Vortex Inducer. And in less than thirty minutes, it's going to reach critical mass and tear a hole, connecting this dimension to another.

Kim: On it Wade (hanging up the kimmunicator). Let's go, Ron.

Monique: (clears throat) I'm coming too, Kim.

Kim: No offense, Monique, but you've never gone on a mission with us before, and it's going to be way dangerous.

Monique: No time to argue, girl. You heard Wade. We got to get going.

Kim: Ok, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.

_In the center of Middleton, about twenty five minutes later, heavy rain is accompanied by lightning striking the surrounding trees, followed closely by booming thunder and howling winds._

Ron: Hey, it's supposed to be sunny all week. The weathermen did not call for torrential downpours until Saturday. Today's Monday for crying out loud.

Monique: Kim, Ron's right. This weather is way too freaky to be natural. Besides, there's no one here, Drakken, She-Go, or otherwise.

Kim: Wade, we're in the center of town, but there's no sign of Drakken, She-Go, or the Trans-dimensional Vortex Inducer. And what's with the weather? It's not like this anywhere else.

_Lightning strikes the ground between Ron and Monique, causing them to scream while frantically running toward Kim._

Wade: The dimensions are highly unstable, resulting in the weather you're experiencing! You're definitely in the epicenter of the event. Did you just say that neither Drakken nor She-Go are there?

Kim: She-Go and Drakken are definite no-shows.

Wade: That means the Inducer has malfunctioned, and they have no idea (several alarms go off). You guys need to find cover, NOW!

_As Kim, Ron and Monique begin scrambling to find cover; the segment of ground between the three of them is struck by lightning so violent, they're sent flying in separate directions, with each of them slamming into trees and being rendered unconscious._

Wade: Kim, is everyone alright?! Kim….Kim….KIM! (The kimmunicator is picked up by an unknown person) Who are you?!

?: I'll explain later, but right now, your friends need our help.

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Central City: 12p; six hours prior to the dimensional instability in Middleton._

_I man wearing what appears to be heavy winter clothes, casually walks through the doors to Central City bank and immediately blasts the security guard with his cold gun, freezing the guard instantly._

Captain Cold: Nobody move! If you do, you'll end up like this guard. (Pointing his gun at the teller) You there, take me to the vault.

Bank teller: (Hands on her head) I'll take you to the vault, but please don't freeze me (while whimpering and on the verge of tears)!

Captain Cold: Very well. Because you were so quick to cooperate, I'll allow you to live, but if you try anything that will change very quickly. As for the rest of you, you're all coming to the vault with us.

_Captain Cold presses his gun against the teller's back as they and the hostages move toward the vault._

Bank teller: (In a frightened tone) You're going to need a key code to open it.

Captain Cold: Key codes are a waste of time (while freezing the vault entrance).

_Captain Cold then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small charge that has an ice pick attached to it, and jams it into the icy vault entrance._

Captain Cold: Unless you want shards of ice imbedded into you, I suggest taking cover behind that wall.

_As everyone moves to cover, the charge detonates fifteen seconds later, blowing the ice wall into nothing but a hole. Captain Cold walks into the vault and quickly fills two bags with unmarked bills._

Captain Cold: (Walking out of the vault with gun held high), Now, everyone into the vault! (With the hostages inside), It's been a pleasure working with you! (Fills in the hole with a new ice wall, sealing everyone in.)

_One hour later back at S.T.A.R. Labs, with the help of Dr. Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco, Barry has been able to master the ability to pass through solid objects by rapidly vibrating his body._

Dr. Wells: Barry, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am. The progress you've made is astounding.

Barry: I still think it's a little weird that I can walk through walls. If you had told me a year ago, that I'd be able to do that, I wouldn't have believed you. (Takes his ringing phone out of his pocket and answers it.)

Dr. Wells: I take it that was Joe just now?

Barry: Yeah, and unfortunately my day job beckons.

Dr. Wells: Don't worry Barry, with this new ability, we now have the information we need to determine whether or not you can pass through dimensions in the same manner.

Barry: I want to see what you all come up with, but I've got to run.

_Barry dashes out of S.T.A.R. Labs so fast that all the papers on Cisco's desk fly off._

Cisco: We should really get some paper weights.

_Back at Central City bank, Barry arrives with his forensics kit._

Barry: Sorry I'm late Joe. After I got my kit, I needed to get something to eat.

Joe: (Glaring at Barry, while squinting his eyes) How is it that you're the fastest man alive and still get to work late?

Barry: I said I was sorry! It's not like I'm trying to be late. (Looks around the lobby) So what are we looking at?

Joe: Armed robbery but get this, the first officer on the scene reported that the bank's security guard had been frozen solid.

Barry: (Eyes widening) Cold's back?! I haven't seen him in a year. Besides, after our last encounter, we took the cold gun from him.

Joe: Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs and make damn sure that gun is still locked up.

_Faster than Joe can blink, Barry makes his way to S.T.A.R. Labs._

Barry: Guys! Cold's back! Is the cold gun still locked up?!

_With a surprised look on his face, Cisco quickly opens the closet where he keeps his most dangerous weapons and pulls out the lock box containing the cold gun._

Cisco: (While opening the lock box) There's no way that Captain Cold could have taken this without us noticing. (Spinning the box around, showing Barry that the gun is still there.)

Barry: He has to have a second gun then!

Cisco: That's not possible. I only made the one.

Dr. Wells: (Looking up at Cisco from his wheel chair) Actually, Cisco… it is possible. While the gun was still in Cold's possession, he most likely was able to find someone who was capable of replicating the specifications and design.

Caitlin: If he was able to find who could do that, there's the possibility he may have more than one!

Dr. Wells: That's precisely my point Dr. Snow! (Turning to face Barry) This time, when he's captured, he's going straight to the pipeline with the other Metahumans!

Barry: When Cold makes his next move, I will find him!

Dr. Wells: You better get going then. There's no telling when exactly that'll be.

_Faster than the blink of an eye, Barry dons his suit with the lightning bolt emblem on the chest, becoming his alter ego, "The Flash." For the next three hours, "The Flash" raced all around Central City, looking for Captain Cold, while simultaneously rescuing people from car accidents, fires, and other small crimes along the way. Finally, while in the street, "The Flash" starts screaming in agony as he gets hit in the back by what he feels like are thousands of knives, instantly dropping him to one knee._

Captain Cold: I hear you've been looking for me, Flash!

Flash: (Struggling to stand up) This time Cold, I'm taking you to S.T.A.R. Labs, where you won't escape. (Turning to face Cold.)

Captain Cold: (While Flash is turning to face him, Cold freezes his feet to the ground) You've been busy Flash, but I've been busy too, studying you to learn your weaknesses. Now that I know them, I'm going to turn you into an ice sculpture. (Using two guns, he starts encasing "The Flash" in a block of ice.)

Flash: This won't end well for you! (Now fully encased in the ice.)

Captain Cold: (Holstering his guns and smirking) I win.

_Captain Cold turns away and walks toward a car that has been parked along a curb. Unknown to him, "The Flash" has started vibrating his body to melt the ice. As Cold moves to open the car door, he was suddenly slammed and pinned against the car, shattering the glass._

Flash: (Holding on to Captain Cold with all his might,) I told you this wouldn't end well for you! You're going somewhere you'll never escape! (Calling Cisco on the comm system,) Get a cell in the pipeline ready. I've got Cold.

"_The Flash" races to S.T.A.R. Labs with Cold in his grip and within one minute, Captain Cold is unarmed and locked up in an eight by ten cubical, staring out at "The Flash," Cisco and Dr. Wells._

Captain Cold: (Eyes wide,) How did you get out of the ice?!

Flash: I'll let you figure that out on your own. After all, you're going to be in here for a long time.

Cisco: Get comfortable Captain Cold. You've been put on ice.

Captain Cold: Leave the ice puns to me. I will get out of here, and when I do, you better hope you're not around.

_Cisco closes the entrance to the pipeline and turns to face Barry._

Cisco: (Hugging Barry,) We finally got him!

Barry: (Pushing away from Cisco.) And now that he is locked away, I'm going to do a lot of eating. Does anyone want to join me?

_Everyone starts laughing hysterically while talking about how much they could eat, and as they make it back upstairs to the main room, the entire building starts to shake violently as though by an earthquake. Equipment that isn't secured to the floor is either falling over or flying across the room. Lights are blowing out, and sparks are emanating from most of the electrical equipment. Cisco runs to the main console as fast as he can._

Dr. Wells: (Yelling as loudly as he can over the noise,) Cisco, what's going on?! This doesn't feel like an ordinary earthquake.

Cisco: (Also yelling loudly,) that's because it isn't an earthquake! It's some kind of energy build up, but I can't pinpoint where it's coming from! Not only do we have to wait this out, we're trapped in here because the building's on lockdown!

Caitlin: (Yelling,) Everyone, find cover! There's no telling how long this will last!

_The console blows, knocking Cisco unconscious and sending him back toward the wall with Barry catching him in mid-air. While the ceiling above Dr. Wells collapses, Barry moves him out of the way but without his wheelchair. Looking for cover, Caitlin falls and hit her head on the floor, knocking her out. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, blinding both Dr. Wells and Barry. The next thing he knows, Barry finds himself outside, staring at the S.T.A.R. Labs building._

_Barry looks around the immediate area in search of his friends but what he finds instead are three people he didn't know. Each of them were lying face down on the ground next to separate trees. (Two girls and one boy.)_

_Attempting to wake them up, Barry sees a small blue device next to one of the girls and goes to pick it up._

?: Who are you?!

Barry: I'll explain later, but right now, your friends need our help.

_To be continued…_


End file.
